A Hero From Neptune
by x3Tinkerbell07
Summary: Season 2 my way. Includes all Heroes and some characters from Veronica Mars. A crossover of sorts. Find out who the newest hero is and how they band together to stop the Company from hurting any more people.
1. Chapter 1: Blurred Oblivion

This is a Heroes/Veronica Mars crossover. I got the idea to write one like this because a) I love Heroes and b) I loved Veronica Mars (RIP). Its going to involve more of the Heroes characters so those of you who do not know anything about Veronica Mars need not worry. Anything I include from Veronica Mars will be explicitly detailed as to not leave anyone out.

This first chapter is a little shorter then I will be making the chapters that follow because I want to see how many people take an interest to my story. Whether you review or subscribe I will continue because I love writing and my vision for this story is really cool(to me at least)

So here it is, the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Her vision was blurred so she blinked a few times to bring the room into focus. Once she saw the confines of what looked like a prison hospital, she blinked again to make sure what she was seeing was real. The rubber straps that confined her head, wrists, torso and legs confirmed that she was not in a good situation. The door to the room opened and a weasel-looking bald guy with glasses walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hello Veronica," Behind him a black man entered. She took in every detail she could so that when she escaped she would be able to identify these men.

"Who are you?" She tried to yell but her words came out soft and slurred. The familiar feeling of being drugged washed over her.

"That's not important," the bald man shook his head, "But you're a very special girl."

"What," Her eyes were getting heavy again, "what are you talking about?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now," the man smiled again, "I'll see you on the other side."

"What other side? What are you doing to me?" Veronica began to panic as the man her alone in the room with the black man.

"Don't worry Veronica," He spoke with an exotic accent, "This won't hurt a bit."

Veronica Mars finally succumbed to the drugs and was asleep yet again.

* * *

Her vision was blurred so she blinked a few times to bring the room into focus. Once she saw the confines of what looked like a prison hospital, she blinked again to make sure what she was seeing was real. The rubber straps that confined her head, wrists, torso and legs confirmed that she was not in a good situation. The door to the room opened and a weasel-looking bald guy with glasses walked in with a smile on his face.

"Thank God you're awake sweetie," the bald man said, approaching her bedside, "You gave us all quite a scare."

"What?" She asked, her throat dry, "Who are you?"

The man's smile faded, "Sweetie, its me. Your father."

"I don't understand," tears began to fall from her eyes, "I don't know what's going on."

"The doctor said this was quite possible." the man shook his head, "you've shocked yourself into amnesia. God I told you to be careful around water."

"I was electrocuted?" She tried to form a thought in her mind.

"Sweetheart," The man unstrapped her body from the bed, "Pick something in the room and concentrate real hard."

She sat up in the bed and looked at the clock over the door. The man raised her hand and within seconds a bolt of blue lightening sprang from her fingers and hit the clock.

"Elle, you're a very special girl." Her father smiled, enjoying the shock on her face.

The door opened again and revealed an Indian man in a lab coat. He glanced up at the clock and then glared at the man.

"Do you really think its wise to be destroying the facilities?" The Indian doctor whispered to the man.

"You were right Dr. Suresh. She doesn't remember a thing," The man smiled slightly before turning back to her, "Elle this is Dr. Suresh. Do you remember him?"

"No," She shook her head glancing at her fingertips. She still couldn't figure out how she did that.

"Bob, I need to run tests. Make sure there is no other damage then her mind." Suresh pushed Bob out of the way as he took out his stethescope to begin examining the newest test subject.

"Daddy will be back when he's done," Bob smiled waving at her as he backed out of the room. He watched the two interact from the other side of the fake mirror.

"How?" was the only word she could get out.

"You have a genetic mutation. My father discovered it. I'm here to finish his work." Dr. Suresh pricked and prodded with different tools and instruments.

She examined her fingers some more trying to find some kind of difference in her hand from his. There was no hidden generator or anything.

"Will I get my memory back?" She asked as he took notes.

"Probably not," He shook his head glancing back at the mirror, "But I'm sure your father will fill you in on your life."

She nodded, soaking in all the information. She was a mutant, a freak, something she never knew existed.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?" Bob rubbed his hands together, "Is she suitable for our purposes?"

"Not only did you rip this poor girl from her family and friends but you've taken her memories of them," Mohinder Suresh was obviously furious, "All for your sick little experimentation. I thought you were supposed to be helping these people not ruining their lives."

"Mohinder, you're not seeing the big picture. I'm helping this girl. I'm giving her an identity, a purpose. Do you think she would've been okay in the real world with millions of volts of electricity exploding from her fingertips? Do you know how many lives we are saving by just keeping her here?" Bob looked deeply into the doctors' eyes, "Now she can learn to harness her powers to help with our purpose. I needed to protect her from herself."

In a twisted way Mohinder understood what Bob was trying to do. He had made many valid points in keeping this girl here with a clean slate to mold. He just hoped that the cost wouldn't end up biting them in the end.

* * *

"Can you tell me about my life?" She sat up in her bed as Bob walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Sure, Elle, what would you like to know?" He placed the food on the table and invited her to sit across from him.

"Everything."

This day marked the start of many meetings of the same kind. Bob would tell her anecdotes from her childhood and bring PhotoShopped pictures of her with him. And soon she had nothing else to do but believe him. She ate up every word he fed to her. Her name was Elle Bishop. She was 18 years old, home schooled all her life. Never really possessed real friends besides her tight bond with her father. They discovered she had special powers when she was seven years old. Her father had decided to start this company to research and help those who were different. Elle was attacked the other day in the rain and while defending herself ended up shocking herself into a coma. She woke up a month later with amnesia. That's all she cared to remember anyway.

* * *

Bob walked in with a suit and handed it to Elle.

"What is this?" She asked finding a security badge clipped to the jacket.

"I think its time you come back to work," Bob smiled, nodding in reassurance.

Elle went into the bathroom where she changed into the sleek black suit with a royal blue button-down shirt underneath. She looked older than she felt as she gathered her had at the nape of her neck and secured her it with an elastic band. She emerged from the bathroom looking like she had never even been living in hospital gowns and slipper socks for the past week.

"What do I do?" She questioned looking at her all access pass.

"Well before the accident you were a field worker. You used to find people with abilities like you and bring them in," Bob ushered her out of the room, "But I want to start you off slow. We have a new person staying with us. I want you to help him."

They walked to the elevator and rode it a floor down. When they approached a door, Bob swiped his card and the door buzzed. He opened it and waited for Elle to walk in first.

"His name is Peter Petrelli and he is very powerful," Bob pointed to a brunette boy sitting in a cell like room.

"Is that why he's in there?" Elle touched the glass between them. The boy didn't look up at the pair staring at him.

"He's dangerous so if you need to give him a little jolt." Bob pushed her towards the door, "He'll know who's boss then."

"Hello Peter," She surprised him, "My name is Elle."

* * *

Think of this as a pilot episode. More characters will be involved in the coming chapters. Some plotlines from this past season of Heroes will be worked into this story.

Remember to give me some feedback, anything that lets me know its worth writing.

--Brittany


	2. Chapter 2: Energy Bonds

Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying it. I'd love for more feedback though!

**Im2cool4love**: Thanks for your feedback and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I will definitely be keeping up with this story because I'm kind of in love with it.

So here it is chapter two...

* * *

Peter's head shot towards the girl. _Elle_. She smiled coolly but he could see in her eyes that she was scared.

"How are you today Peter?" She asked sitting next to him on his cot.

He squinted his eyes a bit trying to read her mind. He was getting nothing. He forgot about the effects of the drugs he was given daily. He knew it was for the best though.

"What are you doing?" She questioned the determined look on his face.

"I was trying to read your mind." He looked down, obviously defeated.

"You're a mind reader eh?" She touched his chin tilting it towards her, "What else can you do?"

Peter knew better than to trust any of these people. Yeah, they were helping him get rid of his powers. He just wanted to keep those around him safe. He couldn't control it anymore.

"Not much of a talker either," She slapped her thighs as she stood up, "Well, here are you pills. Swallow."

He took the small cup of pills into his mouth, drank a sip of water, tilted his head back and they were gone. He was another step closer to recovering.

Elle headed towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," He said just as the door closed him in his cell, "Elle."

Elle paused before the window, glancing for a second before moving on to find her father. That was a piece of cake. She was definitely ready to get back to the field.

"She's new," The voice from the vent spoke.

"How do you know?" Peter leaned himself next to his vent welcoming the company of the man in the cell over.

"Peter, when you've been here as long as I have…" Adams' voice trailed off. He had told Peter his story many times, waiting for the day he could finally convince the young Petrelli that this place was nothing but evil.

"How do you think she got wrapped up in all of this?" Peter tried to answer it himself, "She seems like a good person."

Adam laughed, "That's what they do. Get you suckered into a nice person and then they're using you. Testing the Shanti virus on you. Do you want that?"

"How can we stop them?" Peter shook his head knowing that his friend couldn't see it.

"You need to stop taking those damn pills," Adam was clearly agitated, "They are only hurting you."

Peter stood up and began pacing his cell. These pills were the only thing keeping him from self-destructing. He couldn't put the world in such danger again.

"I don't feel much like talking anymore, Adam," Peter laid himself on his cot.

"Don't worry Peter," Adam smiled, "I'll still be here when you're up for a chat."

* * *

"Elle, how was Peter today?" Bob closed the file on his desk, "Everything go smoothly."

"It was a piece of cake," Elle smiled, "He's not much of a talker."

Bob laughed at her enthusiasm, "He doesn't trust us much. That's why I put you with him. I'm sure you can pull him out of his shell. He could be quite beneficial to our efforts. Show him to the light."

"Daddy," Elle squirmed in her chair, "I want to get back in the field. I want to be able to help more people."

"In time sweetheart," Bob shook his head, "First I want to see how you handle Petrelli."

"What if he never opens up? Then what am I supposed to do?" Elle caught a glimpse of whine in her voice.

"I have faith in you dear." Bob smirked, "And if he's not receptive charge him up a little."

* * *

"Hello again Peter," Elle was wearing an A-line skirt today and a red button down. The color really popped off her creamy skin. Peter noted that.

"Hello Elle," Peter nodded sitting up, "Here to bring me my daily dose?"

"Yessir," She smiled as she sat next to him again, crossing her legs towards him, "Here you go?"

"Thanks," Peter just held the pills in his hand prolonging the meeting this time, "How'd you end up here?"

"I like helping people," Elle looked off in the distance past Peter. She noticed the mirror along the wall with the door. That was why he hadn't noticed her standing there.

"So you are helping people?" Peter grabbed her attention back to him.

"Of course," Elle nodded, "Didn't you sign yourself up for this?"

"Yeah, but I've been having some doubts about this place." Peter looked around. There was no five-star accommodations that would warrant anyone to want to check themselves in. Unless they were a ticking time bomb like himself.

"Trust me, I'm here to help you," Elle touched his hand lightly. They both jumped back at the tiny static shock that passed between them. Elle looked away before recomposing herself, "So tell me mind reader got anything on me?"

"These pills, they dull my powers." Peter shook the cup, "I can't read your mind."

"Powers?" Elle looked at him puzzled, "You have more than one."

"I have the ability to absorb the powers of those around me." Peter turned away from her, "Its like my curse."

"Wow, how many powers do you have?" Elle listened intently, intrigued by this boy who was just like her.

"I never really counted," He scratched his head, "Let's see. I can fly, heal, read minds, be invisible, bend time, walk through solid, make electronics work, paint the future and um radiate power. That's all I think."

"Radiate power how?" Behind her back she sent a shock between her fingers. Was he just like her?

"Like a nuclear bomb that could blow up a city," He finally took the pills and handed the cup back to Elle. Slightly discouraged she took the cup and the hint that he no longer wanted her around.

"See you tomorrow Peter," Elle smiled over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Peter laid back down on his cot, "Tomorrow."

"You're cracking Peter," Adam's voice broke the silence, "You're giving them just what they want. Your trust."

"I am not," Peter was sick of hearing his voice, he just wished Adam would go away.

"Then stop taking the pills," Adam challenge, "Just for a while at least. And if you can't control yourself just go right back. No harm in experimenting. That's what they're doing here anyway. You're their little lab rat."

"You think you've got them all figured out!" Peter yelled dropping down to the level of the vent, "But you're wrong. You didn't see her eyes. She knows what she's doing is good."

"Maybe she doesn't know any better," Adam sighed, frustrated that he was getting nowhere with his best bet out of there, "You'll see in time Peter. I promise you that."

* * *

"Morning sunshine," Elle was wearing yellow, fitting to her greeting.

"Hey Elle," Peter didn't even sit up this time.

"What's the matter?" She pried, hoping he'd open up with her some more. It felt so good to be helping someone that was just like herself.

"I just miss my family," Peter confessed, "I wish I could erase all the pain I caused. I wish I could see my brother again."

"Well I don't see why you can't," Elle thought carefully, "I'll talk to my dad and see what we can do."

"Your dad?" Peter sat up for this.

"Yeah," Elle cocked her eyebrow, "He's the big man on campus."

"Bishop is your father?" Peter wondered why this stuck out in his mind. Something about the Bishop family wasn't sitting well with him.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" Elle laughed it off to the drugs. She handed the cup to Peter.

"No," Peter shook his head, "He just never mentioned a daughter. Not that we have heart to hearts or anything."

"Aw, then I feel special," Peter was confused, "Getting to share heart to hearts with you."

"Yeah, I guess," Peter stared down at the pills.

"Well hurry up and take those," Elle tapped her foot, impatient today, "I've got a lot of things to do."

"I'm sorry to be keeping you," Peter swept the pills under his tongue and pretended to swallow.

"Thanks," She waved before turning around, "Same time tomorrow."

Today she didn't even glance over her shoulder when she left. Something was off and Peter didn't like it. He spit the pills out of his mouth and stored them in his pillowcase just in case.

"I didn't take them," Peter spoke to the vent, "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," Adam Monroe smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Revelations

* * *

I've had this chapter just sitting here, forgotten about. The holidays have seemed to get in the way. I will be including more Veronica Mars in the next few chapters so things might start to get a little strange but I have a direction for this story that will set up a sequel.

Thanks again to my loyal readers and don't forget to leave a review to let me know if you're feeling this story or not.

Just a quick note regarding the story...These next few chapters might feel a little rushed but I really didn't want to bore you (or myself) with meeting after meeting between Peter and Elle because I want to start introducing the other characters. The things I do incorporate in the meetings will be important though.

--Brittany

* * *

"Peter, can I ask you something?" Elle sat comfortably on his bed now. It had been a few more weeks of their daily encounters. Peter's pillowcase began to get heavy with pills he had had to rip open is mattress to hide them.

"Sure Elle, what do you want to know?" Peter, though off the medication, had warmed up to the girl. He learned more and more about her each day, now that he could read her mind. There wasn't as much as a normal girl had floating through their mind. She never wandered or daydreamed about the past. Every time she stared off into space she was thinking about the here and now which he wished he could do.

"Why did you come here?" Elle's eyes pleaded for answers. _Why can't you see your family?_

"I wanted to protect my family." Peter wanted to know more about her thoughts today. She seemed troubled.

"From what?" Elle was exasperated, "I don't know what I would do without my father."

"Remember how I told you that I could radiate enough energy to blow up a city," Elle nodded, "Well I almost did. My brother almost died preventing it."

"Oh my gosh," Elle covered her mouth, "But why?" _I wish I could let him see his family. But Daddy said no. I must obey if I want to get back out there._

"I didn't have control over my powers. There were too many and I was too weak to control them all," Peter kept probing into her mind, "But I mean, what's your story? Why are you here?"

"I told you already," She smiled lightly, "I want to help people."

"By coming in here and sitting with me for hours?" Peter wanted some real information today.

"Daddy said I have to do this," Elle said reassuringly, "Especially if I want to get back in the field."

"What do you mean?" Peter didn't understand, "Why do you have to sit with me?"

"To help you," Elle smiled. She was beginning to remind him of a robot.

Peter backed away a little, putting a little more distance between them.

"Peter what's the matter?" Elle reach forward a little but he jerked his arm out of her reach, "What did I do?"

"Who are you?" Peter wanted the real answers. _I said too much. Daddy is going to kill me, _"What do you really want with me?"

"I want your trust Peter, that's all." Elle looked confused. She didn't understand why he was acting so strange, "You better take your medicine Peter. I think we've had enough for today."

"No," Peter created a red ball in his palm, "You're going to give me some answers."

"What the--" Elle backed away. _Daddy was right. He is dangerous,_ "You haven't been taking your medicine."

"You're a smart girl, Elle," Peter smiled, "I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me what I need to know."

"Oh Peter," Elle shook her head, "This was a stupid move."

Before Peter could react Elle had shot electricity from her fingers. His body convulsed and he through his head back. It felt worse then the minutes before he blew up and he moaned in pain. Finally the lightening stopped and he crumbled to the ground in a twitching heap.

"Same time tomorrow Peter." Elle winked as she climbed over his body.

"Elle! What happened?" Bob came running, smelling burnt flesh and hair.

"Peter wasn't being a good boy today," Elle wrinkled her nose, "Don't worry I took care of it."

"That's my girl," Bob put his arm around her and ushered her away signaling for Mohinder and the Haitian to tend to Petrelli.

"Peter, what happened to you?" Mohinder had been ordered to strap Peter down to a bed. He couldn't be trusted in taking his medication so Mohinder set up an IV in his arm.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Peter began to panic. Nothing was making sense anymore.

"I'm sorry Peter but I can't do anything about that," Mohinder shook his head, "Not yet at least. I promise to get you out of here soon. Just do as you are told."

"I can't," Peter's heart rate soared.

"I really am sorry, Peter," Mohinder stepped away and made room for the Haitian to work his magic. By the time Peter woke up he would forget all about what had happened to him today. All would be right again.

* * *

"Elle I think it'd be best to move you to a new subject." Bob leafed through the papers on his desk.

"No Daddy, I think I'm really getting through to Peter." Elle pleaded. She didn't want to admit she actually enjoyed his company.

Bob sighed, "After the stunt he pulled yesterday I really don't think I want to risk you being around him."

Elle shot volts between her hands, "Don't worry, I can handle him."

* * *

"Hey you," Elle bounded into his room, unusually chipper.

"Hey," He smiled at the sight of her.

"Someone's in a better mood than yesterday," She folded her legs up under her on the bed, anxious to see how today would turn out. She had to get something substantial for her father.

"What do you mean yesterday?" Peter looked at her puzzled.

"I thought you would be mad at me," She shrugged and handed him his cup of drugs. She had strict instructions to watch him carefully as he took them so there was no repeat of yesterday.

"Because you never came?" Peter questioned, "Hardly."

Elle was so confused. What was he talking about? How could he forget that he was shocked? And how come if it wiped out his memory it was only a day verse her whole life.

"I don't get it," Her expression dropped.

"What's there to get?" Peter lifted her chin with his hand, "You probably have better things to do than sit here and talk to me."

"Hey! I like talking to you everyday." Elle thought out loud, "I mean, like, you're my only friend. Besides my father of course but who counts their daddy as a friend."

"I think its cute," Peter smiled.

Elle couldn't help but get a little fired up. She sent a little shock from him to her. He jump a little and then leaned in for a kiss.

"Do it again," He whispered into her ear. Elle reached up and touched his face and tiny lightening bolts sprang from each of her fingers to his cheeks. The tiny hairs on his face began to stick up.

The next thing she knew she was thrown across the room from the same blue colored lightening bolt that spewed from her own body.

"Doesn't feel too good does it?" Peter finally stopped and she fell to the corner.

"What are you doing?" She stood up. Though it was painful her body absorbed the power.

"I need to get out of here." He spit the pills out from under his tongue.

"I trusted you," She yelled, "I fought for you."

Peter's hesitated a minute before phasing through the wall to Adam's cell.

"Nice to finally meet you," Adam said as Peter grabbed his hand and phased him through the wall to the outside world. They were free.

* * *

"I told you not to go see him again!" Bob was outraged.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Elle teared, "I really thought I could get him on our side."

Bob pointed a warning finger in Elle's face, "When I tell you to do something you do it, no questions asked. Disobey me again and you'll know what its like to be normal."

Elle felt as if her father slapped her in the face. Never in her life, or what she could remember of it, had he ever talked to her like that. His kind face melted away into an angry old man. She never wanted to see this side of him again.

"I'm sending you on a babysitting assignmnet." He threw a folder at her, "Her name is Claire Bennett. Her family is on the run, trying to hide Claire from us. Keep a close eye on her and her family, especially her father Noah. It is imperative that we get the girl alone."

"I can do this," Elle said not only reassuring her father but herself as well, "I won't let you down this time."


	4. Chapter 4: Mistaken Identities

Another chapter done. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews though they are slowly trickling in. I'm just glad to know some people are enjoying/reading this.

Let me know if you like how it is going

* * *

Claire Bennett tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her dad to come pick her up from school. It was hard not standing out when you were the only high school senior getting driven and picked up by your father. People definitely knew something was off about the "Butler"s.

"You do know school's over right," A tall, tanned, lean boy glanced over at her.

"Yeah," Claire half-giggled, "I'm just waiting for my ride."

"Oh," The boy looked a bit discouraged, "I guess I'll see you around."

Claire glanced down at her watch, then back at the boy who was quickly approaching his car. Her father had never been late before. Something had to be wrong.

"Hey! Wait!" Claire skipped a little to catch up with the boy, "Um could I… I mean could you…"

"Would you like a ride?" He smiled. Her stammering was kind of cute.

Claire nodded, "That would be great."

"Get in," The boy unlocked his yellow Xterra.

He whipped out of the school parking lot and began barreling down the main roads in Neptune.

"So do you always get in cars with strange boys?" He looked over at her. Claire hadn't spoken the whole ride except to tell him where she lived. She thought back to the last car ride with a boy. She shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry," She looked down at her fingers, "I can handle myself."

"I'm Logan by the way," He took his right hand off the wheel and held it out for her to shake.

"I'm Claire," She shook it, "Claire Butler."

And there was silence again. Logan looked over at her every few seconds. She was definitely a beautiful girl. He beach blonde hair and her tight body would have all the guys eating her up. He took note that she probably wasn't always this pretty. Maybe she was fat or deformed because she was so reserved. Logan was used to girls throwing themselves at him. Claire was different and he needed a distraction for _her._

He cursed himself for even thinking about her. She had just left him, high and dry, when he had needed her the most. He hated Veronica Mars.

"Well," Claire said as they pulled up to her house, "This is me."

"Yeah it is," Logan nodded looking up at the decent sized 09er house. They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before Claire realized she was still sitting in his car.

"Oh," She opened the door, "Well, thank you."

Logan didn't say anything else but as soon as she closed to door he sped away, pulling a U-turn in a driveway and was gone.

Claire didn't have time to think about the strange boy, she had more important things on her hands. She ran up her driveway and in the front door.

"Mom!" She yelled throughout the house.

"What is it sweetie?" Sandra was sitting in the living room brushing Mr. Muggles.

"Where's Dad?" Claire was clearly worried about this.

"He didn't drive you home?" She put the brush down, "He said he would pick you up on his way home from work."

Claire couldn't help but worry about her father, especially with the company looking for them. This was not a time to deviate from a normal schedule.

A car door slammed outside and Claire rushed to the door. Her father was removing all of his stuff from the car, whistling without a car in the world. Claire was so angry and she tapped her foot impatiently. Across the street a car was parked. A young girl sat in the car, talking, more like yelling on the phone. When she looked up and saw Claire staring at her she smiled and pulled away. People in Neptune were weird.

"Claire bear!" He smiled, "I went to the school and you weren't there."

"I got a ride," She led the way inside, "Because you never showed up."

"I was a few minutes late," He shrugged, "The boss made me finish."

Claire couldn't believe that her father was not caring. He left her at the school, alone. That was definitely not part of the plan.

"Who gave you a ride home?" Noah's mind caught up with the situation.

"A boy from school," Claire shrugged. Now it was Noah's turn to get mad.

"Claire, you can't do that!" Noah knew he had told her time and time again the plan. He need not do it again.

"What else was I supposed to do Dad," Claire retaliated, "Sit on the corner waiting. That's safe."

"Alright," Noah conceded, "We both messed up today. We're not going to do that again."

* * *

"Daddy, I found them!" Elle was so proud of herself. This was going to make up for losing Peter.

"Good work Elle," Bob smiled. He knew he had found the right girl, "Where are they?"

"It's a town called Neptune, in California,"

Bob dropped his coffee cup, "Elle you need to get out of there."

"What are you talking about Daddy, I'm sitting outside their house right now," Elle parked a few houses away after making eye contact with Claire.

"Young lady, I told you never to disobey me again," Bob's voice was stern, "Come back here now."

"Sorry Daddy, but I got this one," She hung up the phone. When she delivered him Claire he would understand. All would be right again.

* * *

The next morning Elle followed Claire and Noah. They ended up at the local high school. This was all too easy. She could snatch her before first period and be done with it. Daddy would be pleased. After Noah drove away, Elle jumped out of her car and followed Clair to the entrance of the school.

"Claire right?" Elle spoke and Claire whipped around.

"Yeah…" Claire studied the girl, "You were outside my house the yesterday."

"I live across the street." Elle say Claire's demeanor change from guarded to at ease.

"Oh, hi," Claire shifted her book bag, "We just moved in so we haven't had a chance to meet the neighbors and all."

"Well then I'm glad I introduced myself," Elle smiled, "I'm Elle Bishop."

Claire couldn't help but notice her fellow peers staring and whispering at the duo. She was definitely not blending in.

"Veronica?" Logan approached them. Claire had been excited because she thought he was there for her, "Veronica?"

"Excuse me?" Elle realized he was talking to her, "I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"You leave with so much as a goodbye and now you're pulling this crap," Logan's voiced lowered so no one else could hear her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." Elle backed away a bit, "But I got to go. It was nice meeting you Claire. I'll see you around."

"Bye?" Claire was obviously confused.

"I can't freaking believe her!" Logan kicked the stone wall in front of him.

"Her name is Elle, Elle Bishop," Claire offered, "Who's Veronica?"

Logan walked away leaving her question looming in the air.

* * *

"Elle, you need to come back now." Bob tried to cover the fear in his voice, "We have a situation."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Elle knew her father would never trick her into coming back. Something was desperately wrong.

"Peter Petrelli and Adam Monroe are trying to bring us down." Bob rubbed his temples. How had this all backfired so much? "I'm trying to keep a spot on them but they're moving fast. They're going to release the Shanti Virus."

"What is that?" Elle had already turned her keys in the ignition.

"It will wiped out the whole population," Bob's voice was tired. He obviously needed her.

"I'm on my way," Elle took one more glance at Claire before speeding away.

* * *

Noah was right on time today to pick Claire up. The two sat in silence and Noah new something was up.

"What's on your mind Claire bear?" Noah glanced at his daughter.

"It was just a weird day," Claire concluded.

"Well," Noah reached up and touched her knee, "It seems to be bothering you so tell me about it."

"I met a neighbor today," Claire finally spoke, "And the boy who drove me home kept calling her Veronica even though her name is Elle."

"Well maybe it's a nickname or an inside joke," Noah rationalized, "You kids these days. I don't get your humor."

"Her name's Elle Bishop and she lives across the street," Claire tried to let go of the eeire feeling she had in her stomach.

"What did you say her name was?" Noah pulled off onto the side of the road.

"Elle Bishop." Claire eyed her father cautiously.

"Dammit!" He slammed his fists on the steering wheel.

"Okay, Dad you're scaring me."

"I did a check of the neighbor hood. There are not Bishops. Not in all of Neptune." Noah shook his head, "Bishop is the head of the Company."

"She's just a girl, about my age," Claire couldn't except the fact that Elle was the head of the Company.

"You are not to leave the house until I figure out what's going on," Noah drove on until they safely parked in the garage.

* * *

So there is Logan. More Heroes will be introduced in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5: The End to Forever

Here's another chapter for your enjoyment. If I haven't said this before, I'm pretty much in love with this story. It's getting more interesting and I'm even surprising myself. Please let me know how you're feeling about everything that's unfolding. Pairings to come out in the next few chapters.

EislikeNezoidKB: I don't want to give too much away but there will be flashbacks to some LoVe pairing. But seeing as this really isn't a true Veronica Mars fic I'm going to intertwine the shows a bit more even though I'm a die hard LoVe fan! Hope you like what I have planned!

Im2cool4love: UGH! I'm still messing around with the smaller characters' pairings but the one pairing you utterly despise has crossed my mind as a possibility. I'm only sure on one definite pairing, that I'm not going to share just yet but there is probably going to be no Claire/Logan romance. Friendship, definitely but love? Not so much.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm here," Elle walked briskly down the hallway towards her father's office.

Bob looked tired, drained but he couldn't let it show to her. This was probably going to be the most important task Elle would ever have to endure.

"Thank God," He enveloped her into his arms for a brief second before he turned on his business face, "They could get here any minute. I need you to be on full alert."

"Don't worry," Elle nodded, "I can handle this."

"I know you can," Bob walked towards the door, "But just remember they can regenerate. The only way to stop them is a bullet through their heads."

Elle looked down at the handgun on his desk. She picked it up and turned it in her hands looking it over. She had never had a use for a gun seeing as she could kill a person with her electric secret. This would be a new experience for her.

* * *

"This just looks like a paper factory," Peter soaked up his surroundings. He was doubting the information Adam had been feeding him all this time.

"Yes, this is a paper factory," Adam nodded, "But three floors down is where the Company operates from."

Peter put his mind at ease again. They still had a job to do. They needed to save the world. Just as they made their way to the elevator the people in the factory, including Adam, froze.

"Hiro?" Peter looked around for the Japanese man, "Where are you?"

"Peter Petrelli," Hiro stepped into view, drawing his sword, "I have a mission to complete."

Peter watched as Hiro approached Adam, swinging his sword back, ready to chop. Hiro was going to kill Adam.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Peter sent a small lightening bolt at Hiro, startling the man.

"He needs to be stopped Peter Petrelli," Hiro looked on with pleading eyes, "He's the one killing our families. He's going to destroy the world."

"You have it all wrong," Peter shook his head, "We're here to destroy the Shanti virus to _save_ the world."

Hiro chuckled a bit at how naïve Peter really was, "You, my friend, have it wrong."

Suddenly, Hiro was gone and time began again as if nothing had happened.

"Peter, come on," Adam shouted, holding the elevator door for his companion. Peter unfroze from the spot and followed Adam. He couldn't forget about the mission.

As soon as the duo reached the sublevel an alarm sounded alerting the building to the intruders. Promptly, using Micah Sanders' power, Peter disarmed the alarm. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

"Takezo Kensei, it's over." Hiro appeared before them sword ready.

"Hello, _friend_, "Adam sneered eyeing the sword that was once his, "Looks like you've stolen something else of mine."

"This is the sword of a hero. That you are not," Hiro held his position rigidly, "You killed my father. Now I will kill you."

"Have you forgotten?" Adam laughed, "I'm immortal."

"Actually you're not," All three heads turned to face the new voice. Elle stood, gun pointed directly at Adam's head, "Hello Peter."

"Elle…" He couldn't help but noticed that the warmth was missing in her eyes.

"Peter!" Adam yelled, reminding him of the current situation. As much as it pained him, Peter swung his arm sending both Elle and Hiro flying away from Adam, "Thank you very much. Now hurry. We need to get in this vault."

"Do you see that thing?" Peter eyed the vault that was protected by not only a code but also a fingerprint entry.

"You can do this, Peter," Adam egged him on. They were so close. Peter glanced over his shoulder at both the unconscious Hiro and Elle. He was just glad he would be saving them all.

"Peter, don't do it!" A familiar voice yelled down the hallway. He turned from the vault and saw Nathan and Matt Parkman walking towards him. It had been months since he'd seen his brother.

"Nathan?" Peter rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't imagining the figure before him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Nathan took another cautious step forward.

Peter shook his head. None of them understood the importance of their mission or the impact of the Shanti virus.

"Adam's an evil guy Peter," Matt added, "His intentions are not the same as yours. He plans to release the virus. You cannot enable him to do so or else we're all in danger."

Peter glanced from Matt and Nathan back to Adam and the vault.

"You're a hero Peter," Nathan then pointed to Hiro and Elle, "You don't hurt people."

Peter diverted his glance to his former friends. Hiro still clutched his sword and Elle seemed to be twitching from a nightmare. He wondered what could be so terrible in her head.

_

* * *

"I kept thinking that if I stuck by you, that you'd get past this-this phase and you'd be you again," She watched her own lips move from across the room. _

_"Are you breaking up with me?" The boy, Logan, shook his head in disbelief. She couldn't help but notice that his chest began to rise and fall faster as he tried to divert his attention on anything but her. _

_"I can't stay with you," She spoke through a clench jaw, something she noticed she did when she didn't want to cry, "Not with you and you're toadies cruising around at night and hatching plans, refusing to let everything get back to normal. Someone's going to get killed."_

_Logan moved from sitting next to her, holding her hands to the arm of the couch, "Someone already has. Did you forget that already? And most of the people in this town think I did it. And those people you call 'toadies' are my friends. They've got my back."_

_"It's not about protection, Logan. It's about pride." She scoffed, "And the thing that I can't stand is that...I'm pretty sure there's a part of you that's having fun with all of this."_

_"Fun?_ Fun?_"_ _Logan jumped from the couch to walk away, leave her there alone, but decided against it. She swung around and knocked the lamp off the end table smashing it to pieces. He was frightening her and he was glad, "My mom is dead! My girl is dead! My dad is a murderer! And the only person I still care about is dumping me! You think I'm having fun?"_

* * *

She gasped for air and refocused on her surroundings. Elle could already feel a tennis ball sized lump forming on the back of her skull but she got up anyway. She didn't know who all these people were but that didn't matter. She had to stop them. It was time to redeem herself.

"What's your choice, Peter?" Adam stood timidly amongst them, "Me or them."

Peter rubbed his temples trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Life had been so much more simple when he was told exactly what he was supposed to do. _Save the cheerleader. Save the world._ Peter began walked backwards away from Nathan and Matt, towards Adam and the vault that held the fate of the world.

"I need to save the world," Peter shook his head before finally turning his back on his brother. He placed he palm on the vault and closed his eyes. Underneath the cold metal he could feel the latches turning on the lock. It was all almost over. With one final click Peter glanced at Adam. The blonde man was smiling and nodded as Peter reached for the handle.

"I don't want to hurt you, Peter," Elle finally spoke after she found her gun, "But you leave me no choice."

Neither Peter nor Adam reacted to the gun being pointed at them. Its not like it would do any damage anyway. They were so close. Nothing could stop them now. They both stepped into the vault. Peter covered for Adam as he searched for the slot that held the virus. Finally Adam stopped rummaging and a grin spread across his face. He reached for the vial and he couldn't believe that he was finally holding it in his hand. Adam would finally have the world he always wanted.

"Thank you Peter," Adam was only focused on the vial, "You've been a great help."

It was only then that Peter realized he was played for a fool. He was waiting for a big 'I told you so' from everyone he had just betrayed but instead there was only a gun shot. Adam looked shocked as blood trickled down his forehead before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground. As if it were happening in slow motion, Peter watched the vial containing the Shanti virus falling to the floor. He dove, hoping his last attempt would be the right choice. The vial fell safely into the palm of Peter's hand just before it would have crashed to the vault floor. A common breath of relief was shared amongst all.

"I'm going to take care of this," Peter turned his back on the audience and radiated enough power to carefully destroy the vial between his sweaty palms. It still felt good to save the world.

* * *

The italicized flashback came from Season 2 of Veronica Mars. Though I wish I wrote it I have to give credit where credits due. Expect more flashbacks in the coming chapters.

Remember, review if you so desire.


	6. Chapter 6: Black Out

I'm just going to give a quick thank you to all my reviewers. Your comments and encouragement make this story worth writing . Now here's the next chapter in the story. As always, read, enjoy and review.

* * *

"Its over," Peter turned back around empty-handed. The scorch marks slowly faded as he wiped the dust from his palms.

"You're a good man, Peter," Nathan came and patted him on the shoulder. The two brothers embraced each other for what seemed like a long time while Hiro stirred in the background.

"Oh, my head," Hiro stood unsteadily.

Elle focused on Adam who lay dead on the floor in front of her. She did that.

"You better all come with me," Elle snapped out of her trance, "My father will know what to do next."

Peter shook his head, "I can't do that, Elle. I can't end up back here."

"I'm not playing games anymore, Peter." Elle said through a clenched jaw, "You will do what I say or else."

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered before he disappeared.

"Shit," Elle stomped a foot, utterly frustrated. She had failed with Peter again. At least she had one more job to complete before she had completely blown it.

* * *

There was no movement inside the house for what seemed like hours. It didn't help that the blinds were drawn, shielding the family to do what they pleased. Elle needed to get a closer look. She shut her car door softly and crept across the street in the shadows of the streetlights. The grass was still slippery from the showers earlier. Elle quietly made it around the corner of the house, towards the kitchen window. The light radiated from the window. How careless they had been in blocking the world out.

Sandra Bennett was washing dishes unaware to her audience. Lyle Bennett was sitting at the counter on a laptop. Elle couldn't find Claire amongst this seemingly normal family but she figured a pretty girl like that had a social life. Maybe she was shacking it up with her boyfriend. Elle repositioned herself to find Noah but he was no where in sight. She began to back away from the window seeing all she could see when she was tackled from behind.

"Who the hell are you?" Noah Bennett yelled, pinning Elle to the ground. Sandra was now watching from the window, a hand covering her mouth. Elle did the only thing she knew how to release her from Noah's grasp. She emitted enough electricity to startle the man without causing any true damage. That was the last thing she needed. The skin on her face stung along with the small strip of exposed skin on her stomach that was damp from the grass. Damn conductors.

She took Noah's moment of surprise to get up and run towards her car, unlocking it with her remote. As she rounded the corner to the front of the house she was met with a blow to her head. Then there was black.

_She was surprised to find a gun in her hand but still she held it firmly pointed at the two boys on the ground._

_"Logan, move away from him," Her voice was shaky but she held her arms steady._

_Logan stands as does the other boy but Logan moves forward as the other steps back, "Veronica, don't."_

_She didn't even hold it in anymore. The tears began to flow but she kept her target in sight, "He killed my father!"_

_Logan took a few more cautious steps towards her. He reached his arm out in front of him, "Now give me the gun, Veronica."_

_"He killed everyone on the bus," She shook her head not wanting to believe her own words, "He raped me."_

_Logan face turned white. He looked back at the boy in shock. There was no way this could be happening. Instead of attacking this _kid_ he turned his attention back to the real problem at hand._

_"Look, you are not a killer, Veronica. Now give me the gun." She doesn't seem to hear him or at least she doesn't respond because her gaze and the gun are still locked on the boy._

_"You're not a killer, Veronica," His hand is nearly on the gun, "Give me the gun."_

_She cries harder. For herself. For her father. For her fallen classmates. And all the boy does is stand there and watch. And finally she drops her arm letting Logan take the gun. He offers the only safety he can by wrapping his arms around her as she sobs uncontrollably. Before they both forgot they looked for the other boy. He had made his way to the ledge of the building. Logan knows what's going to happen next as the boy's face twists with anguish._

_"Beaver don't!" Logan lets go of Veronica to take a step towards his best friends brother._

_"My name is Cassidy!" He wanted to be remembered correctly. Cassidy was no longer prisoner of his brother's stupid nickname._

_"Cassidy," Logan nodded, "Don't."_

_"Why not?" Neither of the two answer Cassidy. Why? That was a great question. He deserved so much more for the pain he caused, "That's what I thought."_

_And then he jumped._

Elle woke, her head throbbing to find herself tied to a chair, her feet in a bucket of water.

"Morning sunshine," Noah crouched down to her level. His eyes seemed to burn her through his horn-rimmed glasses, "I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?"

"My name is Elle Bishop," She glanced around for some kind of escape route. There was nothing she could physically do to save herself. She had really done in this time.

"What are you doing lurking around my house?" Noah asks as if he was an interrogator, "Why did you approach my daughter the other day?"

"Claire is a very special girl." Elle smiled, "I work for a company that wants to help her develop."

Noah cursed under his breath, "Who sent you?"

"I work for my father." Elle said matter-of-factly, "Bob Bishop."

"You're father?" Noah was taken aback by her answer, "You're lying."

Elle laughed, "I'm many things, Mr. Bennett, but a liar is not one of them."

"I used to work with Bob Bishop." Noah said sternly, "He doesn't have a daughter."

"Now you're lying," Elle smiled brightly, "Because here I am."

Noah began pacing the kitchen trying to make sense of what was going on. Bob's mysterious daughter showing up out of no where. There was something deeper behind this. He knew the only way to figure it out was to go straight to the source.

"Claire bear," Noah bellowed, "Can you come in here for a sec."

"What's up, Dad?" Claire stopped dead in her tracks, "What is going on? What's she doing here?"

"I need to figure that out," Noah stuffed his wallet in his pocket and his car keys, "I need you to keep an eye on her while I'm gone. Keep her feet in the water though. She's dangerous."

"But I have to work on a project," Claire couldn't believe she had to watch the hostage, "This might hurt my rep at school."

Noah walked past his daughter, "This is not a joking matter. I'm trusting you."

And then he was gone.

* * *

The flashback was bored from the season 2 finale of Veronica Mars. More flashbacks to Veronica's life in the coming chapters and a few more VM characters make an appearance in the next chapter. This is when the juicy stuff begins. REVIEW PLEASE 


	7. Chapter 7: Hostage Situation

Here's the next chapter. After this one, its going to get really juicy. Here are some individual responses to reviews but to everyone else not mentioned below your reviews are greatly appreciated! Keep it up! Hope to get the next chapter out by the end of the week. Enjoy

**carito2p:** I know they're EPIC (lol) but this is not going to be a LoVe. Even though I love them together I'm having fun writing this crossover because I'm intertwining the characters. I hope you still read regardless of my plan. And I will definitely consider a Clair/Dick relationship because that really hadn't crossed my mind even though he will be included in the story in the coming chapters.

**RBDFAN:** You are onto something…Noah's on the case Thanks for all your reviews!

**Jeremy Shane:** Thanks for your many reviews. I will definitely keep supplying your demand!

**Im2cool4love:** I'm glad you're still with me supporting the story. You're encouragement is keeping me going because I'm in love with it too. Hope you like all that's coming up!

**Vmarslovahhh18:** I love Veronica too. I just hope I can capture her accurately and that's part of the reason she's not remembering as fast as some would like me too.

* * *

"So…" Elle broke the silence between the two blondes.

"Sorry if I'm not okay with this," Claire began pacing the room, "Why can't you people just let me live a normal life?"

Elle knew what she meant. Well sort of seeing as she couldn't remember her life prior to the last few months. She was beginning why she hates water again.

"You're special, Claire," Elle reiterated her tagline, "We're special."

"What can you do anyway?" Claire hadn't even thought to ask what the girls 'powers' were.

"I can electrocute you," Elle smiled her sweet smile again.

Claire nodded, understanding the tub of water, "That explains it."

The girls conversation dissolved into silence again. Claire kept checking her watch. Elle could tell school was important to the girl.

"So what's your project on?" Elle tried to make small talk in the awkward situation.

Claire ruffled through the papers laid out on the counter, "It's a marriage simulation. But of course, just like any other marriage, the wife is doing all the work."

"Men are pigs," Elle snorted. Not that she really had any functional relationship to base her opinions off of she still hated men. One man in particular. _Peter Petrelli._

The door bell rang and Claire was clearly panicking.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Claire cursed under her breath, "What do I do?"

"I promise to be quiet for a cookie." Elle offered.

"I can't believe this," Claire ran her fingers thru her blonde hair, making her way towards the door, "Please let this be done quick."

She swung open the door to find not only her partner but Logan Echolls on her front porch.

"Claire," Logan nodded, smirking a bit.

"Logan," Claire faked a smile, "Dick, come on in."

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Logan along," Dick walked right in plopping himself on the couch, "I'm hoping this goes fast because the surf is killer today. And although I'd love to spend the afternoon doing _school work_, I have priorities."

"Clearly," Claire brought her books into the living room, "And it's totally cool if Logan hangs around. The more the merrier."

Claire pulled out her pen and began answering the questions in front of her. Dick reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Logan chuckled. He couldn't believe that Claire actually thought Dick was going to do work. To keep himself busy Logan studied the pictures around the living room. Boy were there a lot of family photos but to his surprise there were a lot more of the family dog.

"That's Mr. Muggles," Claire answered his mental question taking a break from her family's budget, "My mother's pride and joy."

"I love parents and their priorities." Claire began to noticed that Logan made that same sarcastic face, a lot.

"Yeah," Claire added, "They always have our best interest in mind."

"Lucky for us," Dick flipped his beach blonde hair, "We live in the Neptune Grand penthouse."

"Are you serious?" Claire's eyes lit up at the thought of freedom.

"You really are new here, aren't you?" Dick pinched her cheek, "It's kinda cute."

Claire furrowed her brows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dick's dad was embellishing money in real estate and conveniently fell off the face of the Earth leaving Dick a trust fund," Logan sat down on the couch facing Dick and Claire, "Among other things."

"Yeah well Logan's dad had an affair and then killed Logan's girlfriend Lily," Dick said in a _top that_ kind of voice, "And his mother committed suicide."

"If we're going to play like that," Logan sat forward in his seat, "Dick's brother, Cassidy, was molested as a child, blew up a bus of our classmates and raped a girl before finally ending his life."

"Don't you dare talk about Beaver like that!" Dick stood up, chest puffed ready to fight, "There's no proof of that other than what Veronica told you anyway."

"Alright," Claire stood up in between the two boys, "Who wants a snack?"

"Do you have any Pellegrino water?" Dick didn't turn his gaze from Logan.

"Tap water it is," Claire left the two in the living room, finally taking a breath in the safety of the kitchen. Upon Claire entering the room, Elle made a _sucks to be you _face, keeping to her pact to stay quiet. Claire went to the sink to fill three glasses with water when she heard footsteps.

"Dick stormed out so--" Logan rounded the corner, "What the hell? Veronica?"

"Logan right?" Elle knew she had seen this boy before, other than her vivid dreams. Did she have the power of premonition too?

"Who the hell are you?" Logan pointed at Claire inching slowly towards Veronica.

"This really isn't what it looks like," Claire tried to laugh it off. How she was going to spin the girl tied up with a feet in a tub of water into anything else was still a mystery.

"Oh really?" Logan began to untie the knots around her wrists, "Because it looks like you're holding her against her will."

"Not entirely against my will," Elle massaged her wrists.

Logan next reached for his cell phone and began to dial 911.

"No!" Claire lunged for the phone, "You can't do that."

Logan laughed, "You're right. The sheriff is an idiot."

"You've got the wrong idea," Claire didn't know what to do. There was no way she could explain her actions without exposing herself. She could kiss any shot of a normal life goodbye.

"Let's go Veronica," Logan pulled her towards the door, "And I'll figure out what to do with you later."

"See this," Elle motioned between herself and Logan, "This is against my will."

He didn't listen though. He pulled her out the door, to his car and drove off. Claire silently cursed her failure because the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her father.

"Why'd you leave, Veronica?" Logan finally turned to ask, "Where'd you even go?"

Elle shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Elle Bishop. I'm not you're precious Veronica."

Logan smirked a little, "There's no way I could mistake those eyes."

"You need to bring me back to Claire's," Elle began to paw at the door handle, "Or my car."

"You've got to be kidding me," Logan shook his head, "You left, without a single word and then you pop up out of no where. _Then_ you're tied up in some chicks house."

"You really have me confused with someone else," Elle rolled her eyes. This whole 'Veronica' thing was getting old.

Logan didn't even try to argue with her anymore. He was just happy she was back in Neptune, with him. He never realized how much he missed her, needed her for the good of his sanity. Whether it was playful banter, or fun in the bedroom, he missed Veronica Mars.

* * *

"I'm a dead girl walking," Claire couldn't help but laugh at the irony of her statement. Death was something that may never come to her. She needed to find Logan and Elle before her dad came home. She had this one small responsibility and she blew it.

She decided Dick would be the best bet in finding Logan but he seemed to be ignoring calls. Maybe he had gone surfing without Logan. She could check his house. Wait, she remembered he lived in the hotel. The Neptune Grand Penthouse. She hopped in her car and drove in search of the local hotel. As she pulled up to the front the valet came to open her door. Taking her keys and handing her a ticket her car was whisked away to the parking lot.

Claire immediately took off towards the elevator. _The penthouse._ She pushed the button but found that she could not stand still. Even though she had yet to figure out what she would tell to Dick to explain things she needed to get to Elle as fast as she could.

"Claire," A voice questioned from behind her just as the elevator doors opened, "Is that you?"

* * *

Dun, dun DUNNN! Who is the mystery person? Review and I'll update faster 


	8. Chapter 8: Strange Acquaintances

I know its been a while but I just moved back into my dorm and started classes. Once I get back in the swing of things I promise more regular updating. As promised here is the next chapter in this story and as always I hope you enjoy and reveiw. More 'Heroes' characters coming up

* * *

"Peter?" Claire rubbed her eyes to make sure he was really standing before her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone," He shrugged, "Are you alright? You look, you look…"

Claire bit her lip, "I could actually use some help."

"Anything," Peter stepped to her side. Claire pushed the elevator button again and together they waited for it to make its way down the shaft. Claire couldn't help but steal a glance at Peter. He was supposed to be dead and dead people don't just end up in Neptune of all places.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" Peter questioned as they stepped into the elevator.

"Sort of," Claire shifted nervously, "I need to find someone."

Peter didn't pry for anymore information. Instead he looked around the elevator hoping that something could break the awkward silence between the two. The doors opened to the top floor and Claire hastily walked out knowing Peter would follow.

With a ball up fist, Claire knocked on the penthouse door. There was some shuffling in the background and then finally the door cracked open revealing Elle's tiny face. The tear stains were evident to Claire as the door swung open even wider. Logan was sprawled haphazardly on the couch.

"Elle?" Peter looked between Claire and Elle.

"Oh my God," Claire ran to Logan, feeling for a pulse, "What the hell did you do?"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Elle turned away from Peter, "He, he…"

"Did he hurt you?" Peter placed an arm on her shoulder. Elle just stared at Logan, "Elle, answer me!"

"He kept calling me Veronica," She sobbed, "And when we got here, he, he kissed me. I freaked out. I didn't mean to do this."

"He's alive," Claire added, finding comfort, "We need to get him to the hospital."

"And tell him what Claire?" Peter paced the room, "We can't risk exposure."

Claire stood, her eyes filling with tears, "We can't let him die!"

Elle brought her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe she had killed another person. Peter massaged his temples in thought before finally pulling out his cell phone.

"Its Peter," He finally spoke, "Can you catch a plane out to Neptune, California? We have a situation."

The blondes exchanged glances waiting while Peter handled things.

"Thanks Mohinder. Call me when you land," Peter sighed, "And hurry."

"Oh God," Claire threw herself into Peter's arms, "Thank you for being here."

Peter squeezed the teenage girl, "Its my job to save you."

The two parted and they both turned to Elle who was silently watching Logan as his chest rose and fell ever so slightly.

"Elle," Peter sat down next to her, taking her hand in his, "It's going to be okay."

"Wait," Claire pointed at the couple, "You two know each other?"

Peter nodded, "This is who I was looking for."

"But," Claire tried to piece things together in her head, "We thought you were dead."

"Oh come on Claire," Peter smiled, "You know I have your power. I was able to heal myself after the explosion."

"I thought you absorbed that power from Adam Monroe?" Elle finally spoke after listening to the two interact.

"Who is Adam Monroe?" Claire questioned, "And how do you know each other?"

"It's a long story, Claire," Peter squeezed Elle's hand, "When this is over, I promise to tell you."

"How do _you_ two know each other?" Elle was next to ask.

"That's a very short story," Claire answered, "Peter is my uncle."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. All three of them froze, holding their breath. They all remained still until they finally heard the footsteps walking away from the door.

"We got to get him out of the living room," Peter scooped Logan into his arms, "Do you know where the bedroom is?"

Claire shrugged but pointed towards a pair of brown doors. She guessed right too and Peter returned, closing the doors behind him. There was a lot less tension in the room with Logan gone but there was still little conversation.

And just when the trio didn't think it could get any worse the door to the penthouse swung open and Dick Casablancas waltzed in.

"Whoa," Dick stopped dead in his tracks, "Veronica? Claire? Random dude? What are you doing here?"

The three looked cautiously between them, unsure what to tell the blonde beach bum. Peter was sure the boy couldn't comprehend the truth but still it wasn't worth the risk.

"Uh, hello?" Dick waved in front of Elle's face, "Earth the Mars? Where's Logan?"

"He stepped out," Claire spit out, "To pick up…"

"Probably condoms for Ronnie," Dick laughed to himself, "Leave him high and dry and he _still_ wants you."

_**Get him out of here!**_Peter's voice rang in Claire's head.

"Dick," Claire linked her arm in his glancing back at Peter and Elle, "We should finish our project."

Closing the penthouse door behind them, Elle and Peter were alone.

"What are you doing here?" Elle finally asked the question Peter heard on her mind the second she saw him.

"The last time I saw you all you were thinking about was Neptune, California," Peter admitted, "I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't do it there."

"Talk to me about what?" Elle sat down on the couch, liking the civility of their conversation.

"I wanted to apologize," His head dropped, not looking at Elle at all, "It was wrong the way I used you. You're a good girl, Elle, and I'm sure you believe in your purpose. I just hope you respect that I don't want to be prodded and tested."

"That's not what my father is all about," Elle stood and the excitement in her voice rose.

"Then I can't do this," Peter turned his back on her.

Elle walked around so they were facing each other, "Do what?"

"When I kissed you, I wasn't playing you," Peter peeked thru his bangs, "You intrigue me Elle Bishop."

"What?" Elle narrowed her eyes. Instead of answering her with words Peter leaned in and kissed her. Elle pushed him away and Peter couldn't hide the look of disappointment on his face.

"Peter…" Elle's eyes filled with tears, "Do you know what happened today?"

Peter shook his head, "Tell me about it."

Elle began her story with being tied up at the Bennett's and outlined in detail the ride over with Logan. She included the dreams she'd been having about Logan. She finished with what happened behind the closed door of the penthouse.

"He said to me 'Veronica, don't you know we're epic' and then he kissed me," Elle fought back the tears, "He kissed me and I shocked him. Now look at him. I did that."

"We'll fix it, Elle, don't worry," Peter rubbed her arms, offering any reassurance he could. He glanced at the clock shocked at how little time had passed. With the moment ruined Peter decided it best to just wait out the hours left until they could finally heal Logan. It seemed Elle's sanity counted on it.

* * *

"Do we have to do school work?" Dick whined in the hotel lobby, "And do we have to do it here? I really try not to cross paths with cheating spouses unless I'm in the bed."

"Why, dear husband, you're cheating on me?" Claire feigned shock.

Dick leaned back on the couch resting his head on his hands, "I'm serious though. Do we have to do school work?"

"What else would you like to do?" Claire sat forward leaning on her elbows, waiting for Dick's response.

"If I said you, would you hold it against me?" He smiled crookedly.

Claire smiled, licked her lip and then said, "Should we get the beach house or spring for that extra garage?"

Dick, clearly frustrated, flopped sideways spanning the entire couch. He hated challenges but it wasn't every day girls resisted his charm, his smile and his money.

**

* * *

**

Here are some individual reviews. I just want to give a shout out to all those who have reviewed. I value them all!

**RBDFAN:** BINGO! That was my intention all along. Thanks for you constant reviews!!

**Morgomir:** Thanks for your encouragement. I'm really glad you're enjoying it.


	9. Chapter 9: The Healer

Sorry it took so long for me to get you this update. I found I have to prioritize between my fics and my homework and since I'm not getting paid to write my fics, school comes first. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and to those who have added me to their alert list because that is just like a review to me. I made the chapter a bit longer since it took so long for me to get this to you all. I hope you enjoy. As always read and review

P.S. this would've been up last night if the updater had let me. Better late than never I guess.

* * *

"I'm sorry but my brain _really _hurts," Dick confessed to Claire as the duo walked out of the elevator, "And that's never happened when talking about spending money."

Claire rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but hope that this "rich is better" attitude was just the façade of a really good guy but even she doubted that. At least she had kept his attention for the past hour. She thought as loud as she could as they walked down the hall to the penthouse door hoping that Peter could hear her.

"They're coming back!" Peter jumped off the couch where Elle and him had been sitting in silence for the past hour, "We have to get out of here."

"But how?" Elle followed Peter into Logan's bedroom. He touched both Elle and Logan and in the blink of an eye the three of them disappeared just as the door to the suite swung open.

"Hm," Dick searched the suite for his roommate, heading toward the bedroom door. With his back turned Claire looked around frantically for any sign of Peter or Elle. This was it for them. They were about to be exposed, "Yo, Logan!"

To both their surprised the suite was empty. Claire let out a breath of relief. Their secret was safe for another day.

"We have the whole place to ourselves," Dick smiled slyly at the petite blonde, "Whatever shall we do?"

Claire threw her bag over her shoulder, "I really should be getting home."

"Oh come on!" Dick yelled in frustration, "I sat down and did school work with you. I don't get any kind of reward?"

"Man, as tempting as that is," Claire pretended to think about his question, "My dad is waiting for me."

"I could be your daddy," Dick thrust his hips forward a few times towards Claire.

"Goodbye, Dick," Claire laughed. It wouldn't have been as funny if he weren't completely serious. But Claire didn't have time to laugh it up with Dick Casablancas. She had to find Elle, Peter and Logan as soon as she could.

Claire jumped in her car and drove towards home. She needed a place where she could clear her head and figure out where Peter, Elle and the unconscious Logan had gone. Claire caught herself smiling, thinking about Peter. Yes she loved her mom and dad and Lyle, but Peter was her blood. Blood proved to be thicker than years.

Arriving in her driveway, Claire never thought she was happier to see her father's car still absent from the driveway. She ran up the steps to her front porch and inside.

Suddenly she was hit by a small bolt of lightening, which on any other occasion would have pissed her off but this time she was happy that she had found them so easily.

"Uh, ouch!" Claire stuck her finger in the hole in her shirt, "This was new."

"Sorry," Peter apologized, "We didn't know who it was."

Claire shook her head, "Seeing as this is _my_ house…"

"Your dad…" Elle made the valid point. This was definitely not a scene that Claire would've wanted her father to walk in on. At least Elle was back in the house.

"So, plan?" Claire turned to Peter who was leaning on the kitchen counter. He sighed heavily looking over his shoulder at the unconscious Logan, "We just wait for Mohinder."

"Ugh," Claire sat on the stool by the island in her kitchen, "That's going to take hours. It's like an eight hour flight!"

"Not if he's flying Air Nathan," Peter smiled. Claire smiled slightly too. She hadn't seen her biological father in quiet some time.

"Okay, well, as lame and juvenile as this is going to sound…" Claire flipped her blonde hair and sighed, "I have homework to finish."

"Go ahead," Peter dismissed her, "There's nothing more you can do right now anyway."

With those words the former high school cheerleader retreated up the stairs. And yet again Elle was left alone with Peter and had yet to determine if that was good or bad.

"So I'm finally going to meet the infamous Nathan," Elle waltzed around the island in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Peter leaned on his elbows facing her.

Again time passed in silence, something neither of them were used to in each other's company. As the setting sun crept through the window, it cast an exposing glow on Elle. Peter was able to see her not as the lean, mean, electrocuting machine but as Elle, the girl.

"I meant everything I said, you know," Peter's voice dropped low as it always did when he got serious.

"Peter…" She breathed softly. And without warning, he kissed her. Even with the element of surprise Elle didn't shock him. He made her feel safe and for that she let her guard down.

"Shit!" Claire cursed loudly when she realized she had left her math book in the penthouse, or at least she hoped that's where it was. She took her cellphone out of her pocket and scrolled to Dick's number. **Did i leave my math book in ur room?**

Dick was quick to respond with a **Yeah. Do u wanna come get it?**

Claire looked at the clock by her computer. Her family should be getting home soon and she couldn't risk them walking into Peter and Elle. **i can't. Can u bring it to school 2morrow?**

After waiting a good ten minutes she got Dick's response of **Sure.**

With nothing else to do, Claire headed back downstairs to wait it out until Mohinder and Nathan arrived to fix the problem. She took to the stairs lightly, and then silently cursed the fact that she didn't make her presence known. There in her very kitchen her uncle and her hostage were making out. She couldn't help but think _Star-crossed lovers?_

Peter looked up at her thought and smiled. Claire could've sworn he was blushing but she would never embarrass him so.

"All done with your homework?" Elle and Peter were suddenly on opposite ends of the kitchen.

"I left my book at Dick's," Claire wasn't sure if she should go back upstairs to give them some alone time, but she figured since she had already ruined the moment there was no point.

"Oh," Peter nodded. The trio sat in an awkward silence, glancing sideways at one another. Elle left the kitchen to check on Logan, but maybe the tension was just too much for her. As soon as she left Claire cocked an eyebrow curiously at Peter.

"What?" He shrugged her inquiring eyes off, "Don't look at me like that."

Claire broke a smile and began to chant softly, "Peter's got a girlfriend."

Peter grabbed her playfully and the two giggled as she tried to wiggle from his grasp. Breaking the fun and games, a knock sounded from the front door. Claire's face suddenly became serious as she went to open the door.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" Mohinder held up his bag full of instruments.

"Thank God," Elle brushed the hair from her forehead, "He's getting worse. If something happens to him I don't know what I'll do…"

Peter moved towards her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, Mohinder is the best there is. He'll fix this."

"I'll do my best," Mohinder shrugged stepping into the foyer and Nathan stepped in behind him, "Where is he?"

Elle and Peter led him to where Logan lay, unconscious and barely breathing, leaving Nathan and Claire in the foyer.

"Claire," Nathan spoke not meeting her eyes, "How are you?"

Without answering Claire embraced the older man. Though their relationship was far from the normal father-daughter relationship but it wasn't everyday that after 16 years of thinking the family you had grown up was your family it was hard to accept anything different.

"Claire, I need you," The Indian doctor appeared in the doorway, ruining the Kodak moment. And as if nothing had happened between the two they made their way into the room with all the action. Both Peter and Elle were helping hold things for Mohinder as he continued to check vitals and all the other standard procedures.

"This is going to sound really strange," Mohinder began, turning his attention from Logan to Claire, "But I need some of your blood."

"What for?" Nathan questioned.

Mohinder cleared his throat, "Not only does Claire have the ability to heal herself, there is a healing power in that of her blood."

"I should've remembered that Dr. Suresh," Elle commented, thinking back to her former mission, "That's why I was here Claire. They wanted to study you."

"Wait," Peter glanced between Elle and Mohinder, "You two know each other."

"After my accident," Elle began, "He took care of me."

"What accident?" Peter tried to read Mohinder's mind but he had obviously mastered blocking the signals, living with Matt and all, "You work for the Company?"

"This is not the time for this, Peter," Mohinder glared at him warningly. With Elle around this conversation would not be safe, "Let us focus on the problem at hand. Claire, can a draw some blood?"

Claire looked to Nathan who coaxed her to agree. Finally she nodded even though she was petrified of needles. Indestructibility still came with fears. She held out her arm and Mohinder went right to work with cleaning and prepping the area on the inside of her elbow. Not watching as he placed the needle under her skin, Claire jumped as her blood began to flow into the tubes waiting at the other end of the butterfly needle.

"That should do it," Mohinder didn't even bother to put a Band-Aid on the small puncture wound and went right to transfusing the blood to Logan.

Within seconds, Logan regained color in his face. His breathing became more regular and he began to move as if he were sleeping. Everyone seemed to breathe a simultaneous breath of relief as he began to come to.

"Veronica…" He whispered weakly, "What's going on?"

* * *

Here is an individual response though I had many great reviews!

**Maiqu:** You're hyper and I'm wired. I guess that works out. Glad you like my pairing so far. But don't be too sure that Dick is completely shot down. There hope for some loving yet. Keep reading and reviewing!

Please keep reading, enjoying and reviewing. (And I'm started on the next chapter as soon as I post this chapter so expect it soon )


	10. Chapter 10: Memory Lane

I know this took a while to get out of me, and that its a little shorter than usual but I hit a road block at the end of this chapter. Though this chapter is an extremely important development, look at it as more of a transition into the next part of the story, which includes some romance, action, and a conclusion. I'm on spring break now so I'm hoping I'll be able to dedicate more to writing this story.

With all that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review as always

* * *

"What did you call her?" Mohinder questioned, surprised. He had not heard that name since the days he was brought in.

"Veronica. Veronica!" Logan yelled, "I don't know what she's told you all but her name is Veronica Mars."

"I can't believe this," Mohinder shook his head. Of all the place she could've ended up, "You need to trust me."

He went on preparing another syringe as all the others in the room looking on questioning. It wasn't easy to see if he was angry or nervous but the dark skinned man did not look into any of their eyes. He motioned for Elle's arm, and before she knew it she was injected with Claire's healing blood.

"I don't understand," Elle started, opening her mouth to continue but suddenly her eyes closed. From the outside she was only seen mouth open, eyes closed but inside her head she was bombarded with images, scenes, memories. Peter, being in such close proximity, couldn't help but hear her mind screaming.

Finally Veronica gasped for air as if she had just been punched in the stomach.

"I know you have a lot of questions," Mohinder calmed her, "But I don't have all the answers."

"What do you mean you don't have the answers?" Peter glowed orange with anger, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"It wasn't me, I swear," Mohinder reassured, "I was only there to make sure she was okay. I don't know Bob's intentions."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Peter stepped forward, pulling an angry fist back, "How could you betray everything we stand for?"

"Peter calm down," Mohinder put his hands up as if that would protect him, "I'm there to bring them down. I couldn't rouse suspicions."

"Logan," Veronica found her voice, "Where's my Dad?"

"I don't know," Logan shook he head unsure of what was going on, "He went looking for you after you disappeared. We need to go to the police. These people kidnapped you."

"No!" Claire finally spoke, "You can't go to the police. The sheriff's an idiot remember?"

"Who the hell are you people?" Logan turned to Mohinder and charged him, pinning him against the wall, "How did you brainwash her? Who are you?"

"The Haitian," Claire whispered, diverting Logan's attention. Taking this moment of hesitation Peter telekinetically threw Logan away from Mohinder and held him across the room.

"What the hell?" Logan struggled to pull himself from the wall, "What are you? Some kind of alien?"

"Not quite," Peter spoke through his clenched jaw, "But I am not someone you want to mess with."

"Peter," Veronica placed a soft hand on his shoulder but quickly retracted it at the burning temperature of his skin, "Let him go."

Logan's body relaxed, "But seriously, what are you?"

"You wouldn't believe us," Claire shook her head.

"You too?" Logan looked on skeptically, "Try me."

Claire shrugged before she disappeared into the kitchen. She reemerged with a large kitchen knife, "Those with a weak stomach turn away now."

Logan's stare locked on his peer and the life threatening weapon which she handled carelessly. She ran the blade across the palm of her hand. Her palm filled with blood. Nathan looked away.

"Are you all insane?" Logan lost his composure but Claire just held up a finger. And as they watched on, the blood was seemingly sucked back into the wound. She held up her hand revealing the lack of any cute, mark or scar.

"Logan, you're going crazy," Logan spoke to himself, "No, you're dreaming. This isn't real."

"This is all but a dream," Mohinder looked between the heroes, "They all have a genetic coding for special abilities. Claire is indestructible. Nathan can fly. Peter is like an ability sponge. And Elle, I mean Veronica, is a like a human lightening bolt."

"I stand corrected," Logan shook his head, "_You _are all crazy."

"Don't I wish," Veronica rubbed her temples, "I've been pinching myself for the last five minutes waiting to wake up. But all I got was a sore arm and a red mark."

"It's a lot to take in," Mohinder nodded.

Logan stepped forward and rubbed Veronica's shoulders, "Come on Veronica, I'll take you back to my place. Then you can try to track down your dad."

Peter clenched his jaw. He wanted to be the one comforting her, not this surfer boy who has been nothing but trouble. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

"Logan, I'm sorry," Veronica hugged him, "But I'm not the same person I was before I disappeared. Even with my memory back, I can't forget the things that have happened."

Logan furrowed his brows, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I need to bring down the people who did this to me," Veronica stepped back towards the heroes, "And I need their help."

He looked like someone had come and deflated him. He opened his mouth to say something, anything that would bring Veronica back to them but he felt that even reminding her they were epic would only push her away more. With a shake of his head he walked out the front door, defeated.

"I want you to tell me everything you know," Veronica spoke through her clenched jaw, "Dates, times, locations, and people involved."

Mohinder nodded and began to ramble off the plan that Bob had devised to Veronica, who paid close attention to ever word.

"Poor Logan," Claire thought out loud in the living room where she had moved with Peter and Nathan.

"Poor Logan?" Peter looked at her shocked, "Don't you mean poor Elle?"

Claire sat to face her uncle, "Peter, he just had a bomb dropped on him. His girlfriend is a freak."

"Elle just had her whole life dropped on her," Peter shook his head, "We're not freaks Claire."

"I didn't mean it like that," She looked down, "Its just a secret that's hard to bear sometimes."

Nathan placed his strong hand on her shoulder, "You're not alone Claire. We all share the same secret."

Claire's face suddenly drained of color, "I have to make sure Logan doesn't tell anyone. All I wanted was a normal high school experience."

Claire grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door and rushed to her car. She thought she heard Peter yell that he would come with her but with a wave of her hand she was off to the Neptune Grand yet again.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth About Trust

Okay, so I know it's been _way_ too long, but I finally got my inspiration back. I'm not going to promise weekly updates because, I'm a little busy right now with work and another story that's got a clear outline. I need to find the outline for this story which was thrown in one of my boxes while moving back home or else I'll just redo what I have planned for the rest of the story.

I had so many great reviewers and I was itching to write some more about Heroes so that's where this chapter came from. Just an FYI, Peter will still call Veronica Elle even though when writing about her she will be Veronica, seeing as that's how she identifies herself as now.

Hopefully I haven't lost any of my faithful readers.

* * *

The elevator ride seemed to drag on as Claire made her way to the penthouse. She nibbled nervously on her bottom lip working out the conversation in her head. It wasn't something she really had to do before. Zach had just understood that they were never to talk about her secret, even though they constantly captured her suicide attempts on tape.

She knocked forcefully on the door, shifting her weight from side to side in anticipation. When the door swung open, she didn't even let him think before she pushed her way inside the spacious room.

"Listen," She paced, "I know it's hard to grasp that we're, um, different, but you can't tell anyone. I mean, I'd rather be popular for my back handspring rather than being able to survive a fifty-foot fall."

A smile crept across Logan's face as he shook his head, "Do you think anyone would believe me if I told them that? I want to be popular because my father is a murderer not because I'm a lunatic."

"Okay," Claire took a breath after what seemed like an eternity, "Well now that that's settled…"

"Yeah," Logan looked awkwardly around the room, "I know I freaked out before but could you, do something else. That was really cool."

Claire smiled feeling the tension in the air lift, "You got a knife around here?"

Logan began searching through drawers around the room, "Scissors. Will that work?"

Claire nodded and moved to the tile in the foyer to make sure she didn't bleed on anything. Clutching the scissors in her right hand, she opened them around her pinkie finger and clamped down hard. The tip of her finger fell to the floor and Logan's eyes lit up as slowly a new tip grew right before his eyes.

"That is _sick_!" Logan exclaimed with a smile. Claire was utterly surprised at his reaction. Not many people would take all this information as well as Logan was. Hell, she didn't take her ability as well as Logan did. There had been one person that accepted her. Her heart ached for Zach. She couldn't help but tear up, "Are you okay? Did that hurt?"

She shook her head, "I just miss someone."

He ushered her to the couch, "Want to talk about it?"

"It's just…" She trailed off, unsure if she should be sharing with him, "I miss my best friend."

"Trust me, I know a thing or two about losing someone close to me," Logan leaned back, not meeting Claire's gaze. That was an understatement. First Lily was murdered, then his mom jumped off the Coronado Bridge. His father turned out to be a murderer. Duncan was on the run with his daughter. And Veronica disappeared. But she came back, which was comforting although she didn't choose him. She never chose him.

Claire sighed, wiping away the last of her silent tears, "I know it's for the best. I'm keeping him safe. He can never know where I am. At least until we save the world…again."

Logan knew she was more thinking out loud than talking to him but he needed to ask, "Save the world again?"

"It's a long story," She stood up, "And it's been a long day. I got to get back home."

Just as she made her way to the door she heard another door open behind her.

"I thought I hear voices," Dick rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Thanks for waking me up, dude."

Logan stood awkwardly, moving backwards to his bedroom, "Sorry Sleeping Beauty."

Dick caught a glimpse of Claire near the front door, "I see how it is. When Dick asks you to come over its all, '_No, I can't_'. But for Logan, you come running."

Claire couldn't help but see the genuine hurt in his eyes, "Actually, I _did_ come for my math book. But you were sleeping and I didn't want to bother you."

"Really?" He eyes regained their twinkle and Claire couldn't help but notice the transformation right before her very eyes.

"Really," She said with a smile, "So where is it?"

Dick disappeared in his room, reemerging with the paper bag covered math book.

"Thanks," She said, taking it from his hands.

He winked as a smile spread across his face, "Anytime, _wife_."

"Well I got to get home before my dad comes home to a house full of people," She rambled, "I'll see you in school."

* * *

"Ell-Veronica," Peter corrected himself, "Are you sure you're okay? You were just hit with a lot of information and you shouldn't jump to action before you've had time to process things."

She couldn't help but notice that her name sounded so unnatural coming from his lips, "Stick with Elle."

Peter shrugged, rubbing his temples. If his head hurt this bad from hearing what Veronica was thinking he couldn't imagine how bad hers was throbbing.

"Peter's right," Mohinder added, finally speaking after the blowout, "You need to take it easy. Let the dust settle before you go out there."

"This man ruined my life," Veronica spit out, not being able to grasp that these people were expecting her to sit back and do nothing about it, "I'm not going to take things sitting down."

As she got angrier and angrier at the situation her hands began to glow blue.

_Get out of here._ Peter instructed Mohinder and Nathan with his mind, knowing that if Elle began exploding with lightening, he could handle it while the others could not. Thankfully they left the two alone without a fight, trusting that Peter would be able to get through to her just as he did with his many patients and friends.

"I heard what was going on in your head and quite frankly, _I'm_ a little weak from it," Peter admitted once they were alone.

Veronica shook her head, "So if you heard it all, you know that this is what I do. I right the wrongs. I bring justice to the unjust, especially when it effects me."

"I do know this," He nods, "But this isn't the type of situation you just throw yourself into. We need a plan. A good plan. A safe plan. Claire and I might be indestructible but others aren't. We have to be careful and we have to do things right. Do you trust me?"

"What?" She was baffled by his change in demeanor on his last question.

"Do you trust me?" He brought her glowing hands into her line of vision. Her eyes grew wide but slowly her hands returned to their normal color.

She dropped her hands and smiled, "I guess I do."

"Good," He smiled brushing a stray blonde hair from her face, "Then let me help you."

She stared straight into his eyes, her smile growing wider by the second. She had heard those words before but for once in her life, she trusted the speaker enough to allow his help.

But what scared her was that she had no reason to trust Peter Petrelli. He was dangerous, as Bob had told her, but she knew that being on his team would work to her advantage. For once, she knew that this problem was bigger than her. Not only did it affect her, but it affected all of them. She was one of them. A victim yet again, but this time, she wasn't going to face things alone. And so what Peter Petrelli was dangerous; he was her hero.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A booming voice echoed through the room breaking the duo from their trance like stares. Instinctively, Peter jumped in front of Veronica, protecting her from the threatening figure standing in the doorway.

I hope this was worth the wait. Expect more soon, since I'm kind of on a roll tonight.

Read, enjoy and review.


	12. Chapter 12: The Inside

I know it's been a while since I updated. I finally got in the swing of things with school, work and all. I promise to update more regularly. Hopefully, again, this chapter was worth the wait.

* * *

"Mr. Bennet," Peter finally broke the silence, "I can explain."

He stepped towards Peter and Veronica, "Oh you better. And where is Claire?"

"Well you see, we ran into a little trouble," Peter shifted nervously, "But she should be back any second."

Noah brought a stern finger up to Peter's face, "You let her go out _alone_? We are in hiding and we have a Company operative in our house. If something happens to her, so help me --"

"Dad," Heads turned as Claire shut the front door behind her, "We have everything under control."

Noah didn't say anything, he just enveloped his daughter into a hug. The transformation from a threatening person to a paternal one was quick but welcome.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked finally, as Mohinder and Nathan emerged from the kitchen, "Someone better start talking and fast."

The story didn't take long to tell, even though it had consumed most of their day, especially since each person told their part of the saga. Veronica, however sat quietly throughout the storytelling. Peter knew that she was thinking about her own father and he vowed to help her find him as soon as he could.

"Well that explains everything," Noah took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I search high and low for information on Bishop's daughter and there was absolutely nothing."

"I just wish I had found you sooner," Mohinder admitted, "If only you lived on the East Coast, none of this would've happened."

Peter stood up and began pacing the room, "But you could've led Sylar right to her."

"Sylar?" Veronica questioned. Peter may have been able to read minds, but she wasn't blessed with that power. There was obviously a lot she needed to know.

"He's one of us," Claire offered, "He can absorb powers. But in order to do so, he has to kill the person."

Veronica thought for a second, "So he's like Peter?"

"Don't ever compare me to him," Everyone was shocked by Peter's outburst. Quickly he added, "He's power-hungry. He was after Claire. Had he gotten to her, he would be unstoppable."

"Save the cheerleader," Claire whispered.

"Save the world," Peter finished the familiar phrase.

Veronica shook her head, "I'm sorry."

The group sat in silence, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly a phone rang out, disrupting their thoughts. Everyone checked their phones to see who was calling. Veronica looked down at the phone in her pocket: _Elle's_ phone.

"It's Bishop," She announced as the phone stopped ringing, sending Bob Bishop to voicemail.

Noah stepped towards her, "You need to call him back. We need someone on the inside."

It was Peter's turn to shake his head, "What about Mohinder? He's working for him already."

Noah didn't even take a second to ponder that idea, "He doesn't trust Dr. Suresh like he trusts Elle. It has to be her."

"Well, what about me?" Peter volunteered, "Mohinder can pretend to give me the drugs. I'll be in complete control of everything."

"It won't be enough," Noah said firmly, "You won't know what Bob's planning. He won't know that she has her memories back. She will still be his _daughter_."

Peter began to get angry with Noah, "But what if he does find out? You know as well as I do that he won't hesitate to take her out. She needs protection."

"I have an idea," Veronica spoke up, separating Peter and Noah, "I'll go back and pretend like nothing's happened. But I'll come back with something he wants."

Noah shook his head, "There is no way in hell you're taking Claire with you."

"That's not a good idea at all," Nathan jumped in at the thought of handing his daughter over to The Company.

"I wasn't talking about Claire. Jeez, does the world revolved around you?" Veronica asked Claire, earning a smile from the other blonde teenager.

"Save the cheerleader," Claire stated again.

"I know, I know," Veronica waved her off, "Save the world."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, "So what did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Elle, where have you been?" Bob rushed over to her as she walked through his office door, "I've called you a dozen times."

Veronica smiled sweetly at the man, "I brought you something, _Daddy_."

Bob looked curiously on as Veronica motioned to someone in the hallway. The Haitian emerged holding an unconscious Peter in his arms. A smile spread across Bob's face.

"How did you manage that?" Bob's knowledge of Peter's abilities crept to the surface.

"Well you see," Veronica smoothly made herself comfortable in one of the chairs in Bob's office, "After my encounter with him and Adam Monroe, I lured him into a trap. I did my homework, Daddy. All I had to do was think about Claire Bennet and he came to Neptune."

Veronica watched as Bob squirmed at the mention of Neptune, California, "But how did you get him unconscious. He has the power of regeneration, you know."

"I do know that," She fished in her purse, revealing a vial and a syringe, "And that's why I was prepared. I shocked him and in the time it took him to regenerate I had already given him whatever you gave him that time he wasn't taking his medication."

"Well done, sweetie," Bob smiled patting her shoulder. Veronica tried her hardest not to take Bob out right then and there, "Take him to his holding cell. And get Dr. Suresh in there with his dosage."

Peter and Veronica's gaze met before she shoved him into the hallway.

_Sorry_. She thought gripping him fiercely just in case Bob was still watching her.

_You're doing great._ Veronica jumped at the sound of his voice in her head but she played it off as best she could.

Once inside the familiar four walls, Veronica pushed Peter towards the cot he had called his bed for a while. Immediately after they entered the room, Mohinder entered with a syringe.

He stuck the needle into Peter's arm and Peter winced. _Just one dose, then you're on your own._

Peter nodded as slowly, the other voices in the room subsided. He knew both Mohinder and Veronica were think a million thoughts per second but he couldn't hear them anymore. And for once he knew that this wasn't the way things were supposed to be. He was supposed to have these powers. He was stronger than he had been and he knew now he could gain control. He could be the hero he was meant to be.

"See you tomorrow, Peter," Veronica gave him a small wave before she closed the cell door behind her. He was back in his own person hell but at least this time there was no one next door polluting his mind. He had a mission, a true one this time. He was going to bring down The Company.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?' Claire asked biting her fingernail.

Nathan put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Of course he is. Mohinder and Veronica aren't going to let anything happen to him."

"We've got the upper hand now, Claire," Noah also stepped in to comfort his daughter, "The cards are in our favor."

Claire nodded her head, "You're right. I'm just overly paranoid."

The trio shifted awkwardly. Claire had never been in the same room with her two dads alone before and she didn't like it one bit. She was happy when her cell phone beeped in the kitchen.

**I kinda feel bad 4 not helping u wit our project.** Claire couldn't help but smile at Dick's message. Before she could respond it vibrated in her hand alerting her to another message. **Wanna come over 2morrow I promise ill help.**

She took a second to think. Really she should be at home, waiting for any call that would allow her to help in the fight, but she did still have to go to school. And she did still have to do her project for a grade. **ok ill b there after school.**

The smile stretched across her face, which did not go unnoticed by either of their dads. Nathan and Noah gave each other a look, remembering a time when they put a smile like that on a girls' face. Neither of the men wanted to say anything about it, at least not now, because it seemed for once, their Claire Bear's life was finally normal. Even if only for a little while, she deserved it. She was just a teenage girl after all.

* * *

So that's the next installment. I should have the next chapter up in 2 weeks at the latest. Expect an update for my other VM story sometime tomorrow. Review, let me know you're still with me.

Here are some individual reviews from the last few chapters:

**vmarslovahhh18:** I'm so glad you're still with me. You seem to see exactly where things are going and you keep me motivated to finish this story until the end. KEEP IT UP )

**.SoDa.PoP9.:** You're constant feedback reminds me that people do still enjoying my story even if my updates are few and far between. Thanks for your support.

**2ndChild:** Good to know you're still reading. You're one of the reason I'm trying my darnest to get these chapters out. Hope you enjoy the next installment.

**Maigu:** I love that you're reviews are always positive and guesses to what is coming next. I hope to hear more from you with my next chapters.

**Morgomir **and **Jeremy Shane:** I'm glad you're enjoying chapter after chapter. Bear with my as I crank out the rest of the story!


End file.
